Through and Through
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Kagome was sold into slavery to repay her mothers dept. 20 years later she's sold, but to who? Why is someone after a weak, pennyless slave? But what about the people she meets from her past? Could they be...? AU [ON HOLD]
1. Sold

**Through and Through**

Summary:

Kagome lives in Federal Japan, when slave traders where around (and legal). Slaves where wanted by those rich enough to buy them. Her life was hell ever since she could remember. She was sold in to slavery after her half crazed mother died, to repay her depts. She wasn't the only one sold; her oldest half sister was sold to a brothel. Her other two half sisters ran away after the death of their father, and her full brother was sent to the western army on his 12th birthday. But one day after being locked up in a ceil for 20 years, she's sold.

* * *

Disclaimer: The evil plot, sad storyline, and some of my own characters are all I have in the story, which I processed to write.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Sold_

"I need an honest, loyal, and obedient slave, damn it!" Shouted an angry green/blue haired man, with true blue eyes, and red tinted skin, unmistakably a youkia.

"We don't have any!" shouted the slave trader (whom has no real part in this story so he is not going to be explained.)

"Do you know whom you're speaking to!" The blued eyed man said wildly. At the slave traders lost look, the man told him his title, and the slave trader started to comply with the strange, mysterious youkia's demanding.

"…All of my slaves are obedient, but other then that we only have one that well suit your demands," the slave trader said, " but she's a filthy ningen, I don't think that Lord…"

"Fine, I'll take her if she's the only one," shouted to unknown man.

"Alright, but she's still got some fighting spirit to her, so be warned, and ready to fight," the slave trader said making his way down a long hallway. In the dim light the blue eyed man looked disgusted at the slaves behind the barred doors. Soon they stopped at the last barred door, inside it looked empty, but he knew better then to not trust instincts, which where shouting that a powerful person was behind the locked barred door.

The slave trader took out a ring of keys and carefully unlocked all five locks on the barred door. As soon as the door was unlocked the slave trader shouted:

"Wench, you're sold!"

Bur no reaction came from within the shadows. Finally the slave trader walked into the ceil, and disappeared into the shadows. A few minutes later he appeared at the door of the ceil, and throw a girl onto the ground by the green/blue haired youkia's feet. The girl stood up shakily. Her arms and legs shackled together, her face was covered by her dirty waist length hair. The man resisted holding his sensitive nose.

The girl made a dash toward the ceil door, (it amazed the man that she was to run after being trapped in a ceil and then having her hands and legs shackled together.) Once she reached the door, she slammed it shut, after hearing it click shut the slave trader came out of his shock and began bellowing to be let out. She took the keys off the ground, about to unlock the shackles from her hands and ankles. The man behind her took the keys from her slim fingers, just before she unlock the first shackle.

"So much for loyal," he murmured, grabbing her arm and dragging her, not to lightly, down the hallway, and out of the office doors.

A man around 32 years of age, walked down the hallway of dirty slaves, toward the end of the hallway, where shouting could be heard. The man stopped before the ceil starring at the slave trader behind bars.

"I'm looking for a girl named Kagome, rumors say that she was sold into slavery here," the man stated looking with disgust at the bellowing baka behind bars.

"What's it to ya?" The slave trader asked sourly. He looked up at the black haired, brown eyed ningen before him.

"Answer the fucking question!" the man shouted.

"She was sold!" said the slave trader. He saw the man turn to leave, and so he continued his pleas of help, "Pleas, sir let me out!"

"You're a piece of shit, why should I help you?" The man answered venomously. It shut the bellowing man up till he was out of ear shot.

A/N: Okay if you didn't know the girl was Kagome! Thought you'd like to know cuz' the only one you knew in this chapter was good ole' locked up Slave Trader. Oh migosh only one of my own characters was in this chapter! And it wasn't the 32 year black haired, brown eyed guy! I think he'll be in it again by the third chapter though, oh and then the red skinned guy well be introduced next chapter. Go spoilers! Should I put spoilers in all the A/N? hmm…


	2. Traveling

**Through and Through**

**Chapter 2: Traveling

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If I said that I owned everything I'd be lying! And I'm not a lying kind of person, I only lie when it'll get me out of trouble and this here would only make me get in big trouble so I will not lie!

* * *

"We will stop here for now, so you can take a much need bath," the green/blue haired man said. They stood before a hot spring. The girl beside him, head shot up at the word 'bath'. 

"You reek!" the man said waving a hand in front of his nose. She held out her hands to be unlocked. "Oh right if you run for it, I hunt you down and kill you," He said unlocking each shackle. His eyes shinnied at the thoughts of many different ways to kill the worthless slave if she did try to run. He watched carefully threw the shackles into the hottest part of the hot spring, soon the heat got to the metal shackles, and started to turn into a bright red. He turned his attention back to the girl who (to his disappointment) was already in the hot spring and washing her hair and furiously scrubbing her scalp. Her back was turned towards him. Soon the deep blue water turned into a muddy brown. The girl got out of the muddy water, and quickly changed into the dirty brown dress and tied the rope around her waist in a sash like fashion.

Her hair shinnied it true raven black color, that appeared blue under the right sunlight, and it also appeared its true texture, silkily. She turned around and for the first time he saw her face. She was beautiful. How could some one with such beauty be a slave? Surely if she where caught then wouldn't she be in a brothel? (A/N: shakes head poor guy, it seems he's a pervert! Huh?) She had dark midnight blue eyes. And a heart shaped face. He breathed in after he had forgotten to breath. A sent caught his nose, the sent of vanilla and coconut (A/n: okay I don't know if Japan even has coconuts but hey! Why not?) It was intoxicating,

"We've never been introduced," he said trying to fell the uncomfortable silence. "I'm known as Daifumi, what is your name?"

He watched the girl haste slightly.

"People once called me Kagome," She answered hoarsely from lack of use, "But that was a long time ago before they betrayed me."

"You mean you weren't always a slave?" Daifumi questioned. But then why wasn't she sent to a brothel?

"No, but I was too young to ever remember anything."

"The slave trader said you where loyal, are you?"

"I can be, but if and only if that person trust me and is loyal in return, if they aren't they'll forever regret it," she answered her voice getting stronger each time she talked. He gulped, then a thought crossed him.

"How can a weak slave, such like you hurt any one?" He asked, he saw her eyes darken.

"There's more then one way to hurt someone other then brutal strength," She whispered.

"We should be on our way then?" he asked quickly wanting to end the pervious conversation.

"We are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see! If we hurry we can make it by midnight!"

"And if we can't?"

"Milord will be very angry," he answered, standing up and heading toward the Northwest.

"So I'll be a slave for a lord?" She questioned. Running too caught up with him.

"Hai," he said walking faster once she caught up to him.

"So tell me about the people living at the place I'll be working at."

"There are only four things that you should know in order to life and see the second day."

"Oh, and what would those four things be?"

"Number one follow all the house hold rules and remember your manners, Two do what is asked of you the first time it is told of you to do, Three stay out of the way of both lords, it would be best not to anger them, Four don't start anything with the mate of the youngest lord, obey what she says to do even if she isn't your master," he explained.

"Right but four things, so there are two lords, who is my real master, does the oldest lord have a mate, and then who is the mate of the youngest?" Kagome asked.

Daifumi stopped but and held out his arm to stop her from continuing walking.

"What?" she whispered, seeing that they had stopped. She looked up at Daifumi who had his eyes fixed on the bush in front of them, about 10 yards away.

"Snake demon," he mumbled. Still with his eyes fixed on the bush.

"Good or bad?" she asked, at seeing his lost look, she clarified the question, "Is it on our side or what?" he shook his head silently answering the question. He drew the sword at his side. And held it in front of him, he dove for the bush gracefully. The snake youkia shot out of the bush and twisted its body around its newest victim. Daifumi didn't seem to be its only victim; its tail was coiled around another.

"Daifumi! Hold on!" Kagome called. She made a dash towards the body of the snake.

"No! Do-Don't! Kag-Kagome!" Daifumi managed to say even though the snake was crushing his lungs and rib cage. Sickening cracking sounds filled the air.

"You got me out of the hell hole, so I'm going to repay the favor!" Kagome said rushing to the coiled tail, which was wrapped around the other victim. She placed her hands on the on a part of the snakes body. Upon contract a pink light incased the snake. The snake uncoiled its self around its once victims and moved away from the small group in a hurry, soon it was on the other side of the forest.

Kagome knelt down in front of the once unknown victim. It turned out to be a fox demon kit. The kitsune demon lay on top of Daifumi, both with swirls in place of eyes. Kagome couldn't hold back the chuckle, which soon turned into a whole hearted laugh. Upon the sound of laughter the duo awoke to see Kagome kneeling in front of them laughing. Soon the laughing died down.

"Nice to see you wake," Kagome said, a grin still on her face.

"What was so funny?" Daifumi asked confused. Kagome waved off the question.

"Where's the snake?" asked the small kit. He jumped off of Daifumi's chest to look around wildly.

"It's okay he won't come back," Kagome said. Still the grin remained on her face.

"You killed it? But how?" Daifumi asked slightly shocked. Kagome shook her head.

"I didn't kill, I would of have, even if I had too," Kagome answered truthfully.

"But how?" asked Daifumi.

"I'm a miko," answered Kagome plainly. When a sob reached their ears, they looked at each other and blinked be for the looked at the kitsune beside them.

"But… I-I-I… don-don't… 'Ave a p-place to go!" sobbed the kit.

"Daifumi…" Kagome said sternly.

"No," He answered just as sternly.

"Oh come on, please!" Kagome shouted.

"No!"

"Have a heart! Please he doesn't have anyone! Why can't we be someone to someone else?"

"Fine, but if you don't take care of him, I'll kick him out," Daifumi warned.

"Hey little fox, how'd you like to come with us?" Kagome asked soothingly.

"But I don't even know your name! Mommy said that you aren't suppose to go anywhere with strange humans or strange demons," the kit said.

"I'm not a stranger! I'm your savior!" Kagome said proudly.

"But I don't even know your names!" He cried.

"Well we should change that shouldn't we?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"All right, I guess, I'm Shippo," said the red headed fox sniffling.

"I'm Kagome, and that spoil sport is Daifumi," Kagome introduced.

"What's a spoil sport?" asked Shippo and Daifumi.

"I just made it up!" Kagome said grinning sheepishly.

"But what does it mean?" asked Shippo.

"I guess someone that likes to ruin other peoples fun," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Alright," Shippo said, "Where we going?"

"I don't have a clue, Daifumi won't tell me!"

"Let's go, the sooner we do, the sooner you know," Daifumi said standing and starting to walk towards the Northwest once again.

* * *

A/N: He He! Do you know? I do! The Northwest! And as for Kagome you'd think she'd be a sad person but I couldn't pull it off. I'm not a sad person so why should she! I think I'll introduce the one guy from the first chapter in the next. Tehe! Oh and the snake demon, was like 200 ft.! I forgot to explain him, but he was very, very, very, very long! OH and 'Hai' means yes in Japanese. 

REVIEWER RESPONES

**ms.uniqueful **– indeed… indeed…

**kikyo618543** – thanks! This is chapter is just for you!


	3. Punishment

**Through and Through**

Chapter 3- Punishment

* * *

Disclaimer- I'm not gunna lie!

* * *

By Dawn they had arrived at the gates to a city. Daifumi pushed open the HUGE wood doors leading to the unseen city, behind tall walls. (A/n: That's not the name! Okay! It's explaining why you can't see it!) Once inside the walls it showed a very lively city. Which made Kagome wonder what got them going so early?

Shippo had fallen asleep the second they left the clearing. Right now he was perched on Kagomes shoulder covered by a curtain of Kagomes warm silky hair. Kagome on the other hand was dead on her feet. Her shoulders where slumped down at a sharp angle, surprisingly Shippo was still on her shoulder and completely covered by her hair. Her knees where bent almost making her arms drag behind her, and her feet were barely going off the ground and her eyes held a dull gray complete losing the midnight blue eyes that once shinnied in careless relaxation. Dark bags under her eyes could be seen. A miracle was at work and that was the fact she was still moving. She hadn't slept at all since the day that she was bought, nor had they stopped to rest, Daifumi was too lost in thought to notice that Kagome was still awake, but only by a tread. Since she lived in that old rotting ceil, she had a lot of bent up energy, which was being used up very fast.

They continued to walk towards the soldiers barracks. The new servants weren't going to arrive till later that day. They walked past a very large dojo, then towards a small hut just 100 yards away from the dojo. Once inside the three roomed hut Daifumi lead them in to a second a room that had one futon, the room was bare other then the one futon. Daifumi took Shippo from Kagomes shoulder and laid him on the very large futon. For the first time in a long time Daifumi turned to Kagome who was staring blankly at the large comfy futon. Daifumi shuddered, _'I suppose we should have stopped at a clearing for the night, Kagome looks terrible!' _he thought.

"Kagome you should get some sleep too, that is before you pass out," Daifumi said with a firm nod. Kagome nodded grimly, and she moved in behind Shippo hugging tightly to her chest and fell asleep. Shippo quickly cuddled closer to the new found warmth. Daifumi smiled a ghost of a smile, a smile he didn't know he was smiling, truly he didn't know.

Daifumi left the room and out of the flap and started towards the large dojo in front of the hut. He was once again lost in thoughts until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Daifumi? Hello Daifumi!" said a young 32 year old man with short black hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Huh? What?" Daifumi said coming out of his thoughts and staring at the man before him blinking his eyes.

"I said 'hello'," said the man.

"Oh I am sorry, I was just thinking," Daifumi answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's the matter with you? You never think, you just go and do something that's unpredictable, to even your self!"

"Hey! I am right in front of you, you know! I'm a higher rank too!"

"When has that stopped you with any other thing?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm all ears!"

"It's just this one thing that Sesshomaru-sama has ordered me to do," Daifumi started.

"Yeah what was that mission anyway?" The man asked.

"Well Souta if you were listening you'd of found out now wouldn't you?"

"Right, sorry," Souta nodded for him to continue.

"Well he ordered me to find an honorable slave, why I don't know, but anyway it's just the girl…"

"Wait it's a girl?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama had wanted a male, but I couldn't find one, the only one I could find somewhat like the things the lord wanted was the girl, I really hope he wouldn't mind, she is just what he had asked for," Daifumi said, and ran a red hand through his green/blue hair. He sighed frustrated.

"Well what about the girl she a slave, she's suppose to do everything asked of her, how could she make you like this?"

"She does, just not like you'd think it should be done, she said she's been a slave since before she could remember, but you wouldn't think that if you meet her, She's just someone that can make anything funnier, even the most dullest thing in the world."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it but she just makes you want to smile, I think it's in her spirit, she is a very powerful miko, and it's a wonder."

"A miko? It's very odd for people to enslave miko's they know how much a miko is need around these times, but if she was caught by a demon slave trader then they'd of killed her on the spot," Souta mused out loud.

"Remember, I told you that she said she was too young to remember."

"But was the trader a demon or human?"

"Don't know, their all monsters that don't have a life," Daifumi said coldly.

"Is the girl a human?"

"Still no idea," Daifumi said.

"How couldn't you know that? You demons are supposed to have a great sense of smell, can't you tell?"

"She's just nothing you'd expect, that's all, she has human blood, but she's stronger then she looks, she was able to stay at a fast pace and not get a wink of sleep, on a usually 4 day trip."

"Huh, she might be used as an advantage for the western lands, to bad she doesn't have a free will," Souta said shaking his head sadly.

"That's what I mean, she acts like she's freer then anyone, and you'd never tell that she's a slave only a simple girl that makes her own choices not her master choices. She just strange!"

"Ah, we shouldn't waste the day away talking, a sparing match would help you, I'm afraid to say that sword play would be best at the time being, I wouldn't want to get beat up because you're stressed out."

"Sounds good to me," Daifumi said with a smirk. They began the sparring match. One winning greatly, the other losing miserably.

* * *

The sky was growing darker and darker as the thunderstorm was getting closer and closer. The thunder was growing louder and louder, and the lighting was growing brighter and brighter and nearly hitting the ground. 

Shippo had his claws digging into Kagomes shoulder blade, he was scared to death of the storm, he had explained to Kagome that he wasn't going to leave her side, he feared that the thunder brothers where looking for him. Kagome had soothed him by saying she wasn't about to lose her little kit to the bullies. Still Shippo was still uptight about this. Kagome sat looking up once a cold rain drop hit her head. She was doing her best to forget the claws digging into her shoulder blades. A crash of lighting was heard and unknown to Kagome a figure of authority walked into the room.

Sesshomaru looked around the room looking at all the bowed heads. All but one. He could smell a little blood in the air along with the sent of a young male kitsune. He ignored it and was planning punishment for the disobedient servant that ignored her own lord. He continued to exam the other servants. Soon he stood before the girl, who blindly disrespected him, the lord of the west. He looked down at the girl she scooted back a little so that she was behind the others.

"Move back in the line," he ordered. The girls head shot up to look in front of her.

"It wouldn't be wise, my lord, please forgive my rudeness," The girl said and she return her attention back to the ceiling. Sesshomaru looked at the girl through narrowed eyes, who did she think she was?

"Why not?" He asked a growl edged his question.

"Because…" she trailed off just as a crack was heard and a piece of wood fell were she once sat. Shippo's small claws dug deeper into her shoulder blades after the wood hit the floor, she felt Shippo nestle his head in Kagomes burrowed clothing, the truth was that Kagome need something clean to wear and Daifumi was the only one with clothes in the hut, so she had burrowed one of his blue sleeping yukata. Kagome eyes shone with pain she quickly looked at the floor so that the powerful lord wouldn't see the pain laced into her eyes. Kagome couldn't have the kit on her back like this the poor kit was terrified. Kagome grabbed the kit on her back, forgetting the lord glaring at her, in front of her. She took the kit from her back and took him in her arms he quickly hugged her waist and buried his head in her stomach. Kagome looked up and finished the long but forgotten sentence. "Because that piece of wood would of crushed me, and this kit is terrified of thunderstorms."

Sesshomaru looked at the kitsune that was the son of a minor lord in his lands, Shippo was his name, but what was he doing with this ningen anyway?

"Why is the kit with you?" He asked coldly.

"Um… apparently his parents where murdered and I found him in the woods on my way to the castle, milord," Kagome said looking at the terrified kit, she was soothing by rubbing his back to help calm him down. Sesshomaru glared at the girl she had some nerve.

"You are to fix the roof then go to my study where I well punish you for your disobedience," Sesshomaru said turning a round and heading out of the door, everyone in the room stared at the girl who was only looking at something that was at her waist. They couldn't make out what but it was something alive that would make a heavy sent of blood in the room. They quickly poured out of the room and away from the room and to the servants living quarters.

"We aren't going out there are we?" Shippo sniffled.

"No," Kagome reassured him.

"Then who are you going to fix the roof, you'll just have a worse punishment if you don't follow his orders," Shippo sniffled.

"No, I think that we can do it in here and that way we won't get wet," Kagome said venturing towards the nearest wall that was 10 feet away from her, she placed her hands on the wall pink light glowed around the two, the once dead wood came alive for the second time and at a quick pace the hole in the roof started to 'grow' back, she took her hands away from the wall and once the hole was complete sealed. She walked out to the hallway she went to the edge and sat down Shippo's cries faded and he fell in to a dreamless sleep. Kagome watched as the thunders booms weakened and the lighting faded. Kagome was oblivious to the figure behind her.

"Did I not say to meet me in my study once you where done?" came the cold indifferent voice of the lord of the west. Kagome jumped slightly in the air before she turned her head to see Sesshomaru.

"I was just resting, and then again you never said right after I was done, huh?" Kagome asked, her eyes a little dull, she used to much power, all for fixing a roof too. She turned her attention to back to the dying storm. She heard a light growl come from behind, but the sound never made it to her tired mind. Shippo cuddled a little more into her stomach, trying to get more warmth. He sighed softly in his sleep.

"Follow me you disobedient bitch," Sesshomaru spat.

"Of course, my lord," she answered, even with demon hearing he could barely hear it. Turned heel and started walking down the wide hallway. He heard light shuffling follow him.

They walked in silence. Kagome trying her best not to say anything rude or unwelcome by the demon lord, the most powerful lord of the era, so far at least. She couldn't stand the quiet. She yawned, but quickly placed a hand over her mouth to cover it up. A few more minutes later they made it to a dojo, why she didn't know.

"Go in," he said plainly and cold. She nodded and walked through the door and shaking a light.

"What about Shippo?" She asked. Looking at the kit in her hands.

"But him down," Sesshomaru answered.

"But then we might step on him!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru stopped himself from wincing at the yell, lucky for the empty dojo, the sound echoed off the walls and it came back even louder, but the dojo had a silence spell on it, so that no one could hear the loud and annoying girls yell. His ears where left ringing.

"Shut that noise that's coming from your mouth, do you take interest in making demons hearing as bad as you humans?" he questioned.

"Oops sorry, I hasn't thinking about your hearing," Kagome whispered. He didn't answer. "But Shippo?"

"What about him?"

"Where are we going to lay him down?"

"On the ground, somewhere," Sesshomaru said plainly. Kagome sighed and gave up with him she walked to a shadowed corner and lightly put him down, out of the way and out of sight. Kagome stayed in the shadows and slowly made her way around the room. The true was Kagome was taught by one of the best thieves in all of the Japan, of course Kagome had bet even him in getting the keys from the old slave trader and so she had set him and many others free. Kagome smiled, yup she was the best of the best, but Kagomes care free nature made wouldn't let her use her thieving for anything but good. Kagome made it behind Sesshomaru and slowly made her way to his side again.

"What are we going to do know?" Kagome asked, she frown when he didn't react. But if she had demon hearing she'd hear that his heart sped up by a fraction.

"Punishing you," He answered walking towards the middle of the dojo floor. Kagome gulped down the lump in her throat.

"I hope you know that you're…" she started walking towards the middle of the room.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"You're using this dojo for the wrong reason and should I die, give Shippo to Daifumi," Kagome said standing in front of him.

"What do you have with my general?" He asked.

"He owes me something and if I do die you can tell him that."

"I don't believe you're telling me the truth, my general would owe you nothing."

"I can defend myself right?"

"Of course, not that it'll help," Sesshomaru said. He darted towards her at a slow speed, Kagome noticed and slide into the shadows, she stood still waiting to see what he'd do. He was playing with her then she'd play with his head having the shadows safely protect her. Then a thought crossed her.

'"_So I'll be a slave for a lord?" She questioned._

"_Hai," he said. So if this guy is a lord, then that means that he's the one that bought me, even if Daifumi was really the one the purchased me so that means that he played a part in freeing me from that hell hole right?' _She thought to herself, she smiled, no she wouldn't kill him with her miko powers, in fact she wouldn't use them, after all using them was like a crutch one she wasn't about to use the rest of her life. She left the safety of the shadows and walked out, she'd just take the punishment then life the live set before her, after all if she could make that wood life again then if she were hurt to badly then her miko powers would heal them. Sesshomaru turned around and whispered something close to; "Coward."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Only cowards hide in the shadows," Sesshomaru clarified.

"A bit behind the time, Sessho-sama, I am no longer in the shadows," Kagome said a grin spearing on her face, Sesshomaru was starting to see red, he growled and ran (full speed) towards Kagome. The name and the insult was what made him lose control, first she makes him fell some emotions about to surface but now she did it, the anger raised and he lost it, poison seeped from his hands and he strike her across the stomach. He slowly he got his control back; he backed away and watched as she first fell to her knees then the ground…

* * *

A/N: Whoop the longest one! Whoa! Anyway what do you think? Hmmm… Wonder what'll happen of course I know but there are a lot of ideas and they always turn different, in truth I don't even know. But I do know what'll happen I hope… Spoilers, Spoilers, um Souta was the same guy from the first chapter, if you're wondering. And Kagome won't die then be revived, just to but that out there. Next Chapter is called, **The First Day on the Job** I told you cuz I don't have anything else to tell you for spoilers and I'm not even telling you important things cuz peeps don't read these much, if you are then stop, and be cool about it.

* * *

**REVIEWER RESPONES-**

kikyou618543- Yuppo!

kari konoko- thank you and here you go!

Cherry Dragon- Indeed it does. Here you go too!

**Later DayS!**


	4. First Day on The Job

**Through and Through**

Chapter 4- The First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: Same as always not a thing but a silly paper plate with an awesome face!

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, only to find her vision blurry from sleep. She brought a hand to rub away the sleep from her eyes. Slowly her vision returned to her and she looked up at the beams that held the ceiling up. The feeling of her lower body (neck and down) returned to her she felt a small body laying on her shoulder and snuggled up in a ball on her bare neck and shoulder. She giggled at the fluffy tail that twitched, and tickled her neck. She grabbed the small body only to see Shippo with a sleepy smile and a far away look in his eyes. Kagome smiled back at the adorable half awake kit. She lifted her body from the cold wooden ground of a pray room in a shrine. She looked around to see for a fact that she was in a Shrine pray room. (A/N: I don't know what's in a pray room, sorry!)

She placed Shippo back on her shoulder. He quickly cuddled up in the notch of her neck. Her hair draped over her shoulder, completely covering the kit. She heard him sigh quietly as the warmth returned. She heard the door slid open to her right. She looked over to see a VERY strange girl. She had fluorescent orange hair that stopped 1 (one) inch past her shoulders. She was about 4'8" with navy blue eyes. Her hair could've made a blind man wince. Kagome blinked back tears from seeing the bright color.

"Hello, I'm Ami, I'm one of the three shrine maidens here at the western lands capital," said the girl in a cheery voice.

"I'm Kagome, and…" Kagome started and lifted the curtain of hair that covered the sleeping kit, "this is my friend Shippo."

"Well, nice to meet the both of you," Ami said with a bright smile. Kagome returned the bright smile; she let her hand drop from her hair, so that the hair covered Shippo once again.

"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked, reminding the girl of her duties.

"I'm here to check on your health and change those bandages," Ami said, she stepped into the room and closed the door. She walked up to Kagome and kneeled down next to her. She started to unravel the old bandage. She winced at the dried blood on Kagome's lower abdomen. Once she finished unraveling the bandage she put the new one in a bowl what had herbs soaked in water. Ami took out a clean cloth and dipped on end in hot water to clean off the dried blood. Once the dried blood was cleaned, Ami reapplied the new bandage. The whole time Kagome didn't flinch once.

"What did you do?" Ami asked as she looked back at Kagome's abdomen one last time.

"Oh… umm, I sort of saved…," Kagome said.

"If you saved your self then why are you so hurt that you could already be dead for?" asked Ami.

"I saved a life, but in order to do it I defied Lord Sesshomaru's orders," Kagome said.

"That's where you went wrong," Ami said, "You must listen even if it risks your life," said Ami.

"That's just it, it wasn't my life that was one the line, it was Shippo's," Kagome said.

"How would it risk Shippo's life?"

"That storm a couple nights ago was the thunder brothers looking for him you see, and I couldn't risk him getting hurt, not one of my friends," Kagome whispered.

"Well you're alive now, lets not dwell in the past," Ami said changing the subject.

"You're right," Kagome said with a tired smile.

"Course I am! When haven't I been?"

"I can't answer that now can I?"

"Guess not, you should get some sleep, need your strength for tonight," Ami said and turned to leave. She shut the door and Kagome tried to calm her mind by meditating, but she couldn't clear her mind because of the loud noises coming from outside the shrine. 'Dang it!' Kagome shouted in her head. She tried again and again but nothing.

"Stupid noises! Shut up!" Kagome mumbled to herself. She stood up and walked to the door, only to have it open before she got there. In the door stood two people one being…

-

Sesshomaru sat quietly in his study looking over one papers. He'd been working on this paper for nearly two days now, he didn't know what to do about it. The paper was about a punishment for a slave that was loyal to only the others, and was had set more then 10,000 slaves free. In truth Sesshomaru hated anything that had to do with slaves, if he ever met the slave that had guts enough to set more then 10,000 slaves free he'd congratulate the slave, and more then likely give the man a job in his castle. He sighed, and aloud his poisons to seep through his claws and onto the paper melting the paper. That was one thing done, and now the paper stacks that surrounded his low desk. He couldn't be seen from under all the papers, like a fort, almost. He heard the door clash open; only one would be that reckless in the palace, and that was his one and only half-brother. He sighed and took the lukewarm tea that was on the table and sipped it silently.

"Sesshomaru, come out from behind your silly paper work!" he called.

"I can hear you just fine, but I don't wish to see you," He answered still sipping his tea.

"Feh," was all he said before he plopped down on the cushion on the other side of the desk.

"What is that you need to talk about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As you know me and Kikyo are mates as of last night and we want to get married…" Inuyasha started.

"I fail to see where I come in with this plan," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"All we need is your permission to have the wedding since you'll be gone tomorrow we need it by tonight," he explained.

"You may, I have no need to be there so you may get 'married' when I'm gone," Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, I guess that's all," Inuyasha said standing up and walking out of the silent study. Inuyasha hated quiet places. He stopped and turned remembering something.

"Sesshomaru I've heard some rumors from Kikyo earlier and I want to know if there true or not…" Inuyasha started and walked back to the desk.

"Inuyasha all rumors are lies, total and complete lies, and if you believe one of them you're stupider then I thought you to be," Sesshomaru answered.

"You answered that pretty fast you know?" Inuyasha said with an amused smirk.

"I do not wished to be distracted by something that is not a full truth and so you shall be taking your leave as of now," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You know tea can be a distraction too? I mean you don't wish to talk to someone as handsome as myself and yet you'd gladly slip your tea and gain anything from, where as you could gain information from myself," Inuyasha said with amusement.

"But what I gain from you is equal to nothing, and where as drinking tea I am reward with something more then nothing," Sesshomaru said.

"You gain social skills in which you greatly lack," Inuyasha said still in amusement.

"And you lack knowledge so they cancel each other out, so we both gain nothing," he answered.

"I'm smarter then most!" Inuyasha protested.

"I sure that my personal servant is smarter then you."

"You wanna bet?"

"I all ready know the outcome."

"Why you…"

"Huh? What am I, Inuyasha?"

"Asshole!"

"And you're an egoistical, self-centered coward," Sesshomaru said and with that Inuyasha growled and left the room empty. Sesshomaru smiled in triumph.

-

'_Grr… what's his problem anyway?' _Inuyasha thought storming down the hall towards Rin's room where his mate was. Kikyo was just coming out of Rin's room too see what was going on. She saw Inuyasha's rampage down the hall, she waved a quick goodbye to Rin and followed her mate down the hall and towards the courtyard.

-

Rin sighed, and walked after them. She needed to get to the shrine so that she could continue her miko training. Kaede had been her teacher for almost 6 (six) years, and still she wasn't anywhere done with the training.

'_I just don't get it!'_

'_What?'_

'_Anything!'_

'_How so?'_

'_I don't know! I just don't'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Okay changing subject, why does it take so long for me? She said she once had a student that was done with training in 6 months!'_

'_How is that? That miko most not be very good at it, right?'_

'_I guess…'_

'_And the old miko is near death, you should want to send as much time as you can with her be for she passes right?'_

'_I guess your right, but I'll tell you she isn't going anywhere for at least 200 years.'_

'_She's not demon, Rin, she's human.'_

'_A very healthy human!'_

Rin had been so lost in thought that she barely noticed that she was already at the shrine. She sighed and put away her thoughts and continued up the stairs and towards the shrine. She was quickly up the stairs in 2 minutes flat, and that was fast for going up almost 500 stairs. Rin walked aimlessly around the shrine in a haze of thoughts, until she saw Ami from a pray room down the hall away. Rin became curios and when she gets curios she won't stop till she finds what she was figured it out. Ami passed her in the halls with a bowl and bloodied bandages, Ami had a look of worry on her face.

'_That's not right,' _Rin thought looking at her friend that was usually cheerful and carefree, not really one to worry, and always seeing the positive thing in things.

"Ami what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"That girl looked so nice and with a life ahead of her, but the gods want to play with fate and I fear she won't see tomorrow…" Ami said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Can't you heal her?" Rin asked.

"No, I fear I can't, I tried but I can't, I just can't," Ami said, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Maybe I can try…" Rin said. She hugged her friend and walked towards the pray room doors only to stop, looking at one of Sesshomaru's most trusted general…

-

Daifumi was worried. Kagome and Shippo had gone missing. The last time he saw them was when he showed them to the castle, and that was the last time he'd seen them. He had looked around the castle and they weren't there, their scent long ago grew old, and what worried him most was the scent of blood, Kagome's blood and it was heavy and thick.

He was walking down the streets of the city; he allowed his feet to carry him anywhere. The next thing he knew was he was he stopped in front of a small stand that was selling stolen goods. He froze and a thought crossed him…

"Of course!" He said aloud and ran towards the other side of the city, the opposite of this part, completely opposite. He ran towards the outer wall and there where stairs in the side of the wall, wards where placed above the shrine to ward away the evil that would taint the grounds. He dashed up the stairs in less then 30 seconds.

'How could I forget about here? If I where a miko I'd surely go here! How stupid can I get?' Daifumi thought. He stopped his mad run and calmed down and walked calmly towards the shrine. He could clearly smell Kagome and Shippo now. He sighed in relief. Then the scent of blood caught his attention, his worry grow ten fold. He walked slower; the worry grew more and more by the minute. He never liked to show emotions, and worry was the one of the most he hated, but he couldn't help it. Kagome was his friend, and he was worried for a friend.

He stopped at a door where Kagome and Shippo's scent was coming the strongest from. He stared absently at. His hands shaking a little; the soothing scent of vanilla and coconut calmed his edgy nerves. He looked to his right only to see his lords adopted daughter. She was looked at him then the door. Daifumi noticed the saddened look in her eyes. He finally reached out and opened the door they looked in to see Kagome shirtless and looked about to open the door herself.

Daifumi raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked. He heard Kagome growl.

"You know how noisy it is here for a shrine?" Kagome asked, "I've never really been to a shrine but I know that it's not suppose to be this loud!"

"It's in your head," Daifumi said.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked looking at the bandages.

"You kidding? This isn't the worst I've had," Kagome answered.

"You're on the brick of death," Rin said.

"So…" Kagome asked walking back into the room and plopped down on the ground.

"So… you'll be dead by morning!" Rin said.

"I think you're just mad because you got worried over nothing," Kagome said and waved her hands in the air.

"I can smell the death on you though," Daifumi whispered, "It's more then usual for humans."

"I may be close to death, but like I said, I've had worse. The smell will be gone by sun set, but first I need to find a quiet place to meditate, but I there isn't any here…" Kagome said.

"But how?" Rin asked, "I know you aren't demon, so how?"

"I'm a miko, only…" Kagome trailed off.

"Only, what?" Daifumi asked.

"I was trained and all but, I still couldn't tame my powers and so I've got this," Kagome lifted her bangs from her temples and showed a star like scar. The edges pitch black and the center was a blinding white. "This scar charmed to hold back my miko powers, it was the only way to stop my powers from killing the demon and humans close to me."

"Humans? I thought that miko couldn't purify humans though!" Rin said.

"They aren't but I was always treated horribly by both Humans and Demons, and my powers are classified under a very rare classification, my powers are savage powers," Kagome exampled.

"What is that suppose to mean Kagome?" Daifumi asked.

"Ever heard the saying 'Only the strong survive'?" Kagome asked, they both nodded, "That's how my powers act, they will even kill as long as they survive. That was why I had this charm placed on this scar, to hold them back, now they only act when my life is at stake."

"Isn't that what they were already doing?" Rin asked.

"Yes and No, before when my powers first awoke it would kill the closest thing in sight that looked threatening, once I stepped on a stone and 'it' killed the closest person. You know how many people died in those six months before I had them sealed away?"

"You really killed that many people?" Daifumi asked horrified.

"I didn't, it was a chain reaction," Kagome smirked at a thought.

"Then how?" asked Rin.

"I lived in a slave post my whole life and so when that happens you get a rebellious side and that was what I had, I learned from a master thief how to steal and so I put the skill to use and when ever the slave trader came to sell a slave I'd steal his keys and set the slave free. I would get caught just so I could set the new slaves free," Kagome said. Rin and Daifumi's eyes widened, they had heard of a slave that would do that. They never thought that they'd ever be talking to the mastermind. That one slave had made a name into the hearts of most; because they had set free most of the people's family members, teachers, and lots of other things to have gained a name of respect from the people. Of course Daifumi and Rin also held respect towards that one slave, they where against slavery like a lot others.

"Weren't you punished?" Daifumi asked.

"Of course, they'd punish me till I was one the brick of death most times, but my powers would heal them with in the hour, and stop the pain, but those baka's never noticed."

"So why aren't you healed right now?" Rin asked.

"Because this time there's poison that is keeping them from healing and so I need to find a quiet place for me to meditate and be target the poison to get it out of my system."

"There's only two demons that use poison in attacks…" Rin said.

"What did you do, Kagome?" Daifumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I broke your rule number 1…" Kagome said and laughed nerously.

"You broke RULE ONE!" Rin yelled.

"No wonder, you're so beat up," Daifumi said. He looked at Kagome and shook his head. He saw something move on her shoulder.

"What was that?" asked Rin pointing to her shoulder.

"Shh… he's asleep!" Kagome hushed and moved her hair from her shoulder so they could see a sleeping Shippo.

"That I was wondering what happened to him…"Daifumi said.

"Awe, he's adorable!" Rin said in a hushed tone.

"I know!" Kagome whispered and replacing her hair over her shoulder.

"What are we going to do about him?" Rin asked.

"I'll take him with me where ever I go, It's just that I don't know what my job is…" Kagome said, she looked at Daifumi, "Have you heard?"

"I think you'll be with Sango, she delivers dinner meals to the generals and the lords family," Daifumi answered.

"When do I start to deliver then?"

"At sunset, and you should be at the kitchens by the barracks just before the sunsets, Demons usually eat at night for dinner," Rin explained.

"Good, Good… Hey is there anyplace around here that is a quieter place then here?" Kagome asked.

"There is Lord Sesshomaru's study, it has a charm on it so you can't be overheard by a spy and aren't disturbed by the unwanted noises out side the room," Daifumi answered.

"Yeah and he usually has his personal servant, Jade, in there with him, I'm sure she'd love the company," Rin said.

"But what if he won't let me stay there long enough to heal?" Kagome asked.

"Just say that Lady Rin said you where to stay there, I doubt that he'll notice you, he never asks Jade to do anything, besides getting water to boil for tea, that's all really," Daifumi said.

"Oops I forgot to do something," Kagome whispered.

"And what is that?" Rin asked.

"Introductions," Kagome said simply, "My name is Kagome; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rin," Rin said and smiled brightly, "Guess we skipped that part."

"I Believe so, Rin I hope you don't mind if I do use that excuse, I really don't want to get you in trouble."

"Thrust us, She won't," said Daifumi.

"And why's that?" Kagome asked batting her eyelash at him playfully.

"Rin's a soft spot towards Lord Sesshomaru," Daifumi said.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Wow, you really where left in the dark at that slave post," Rin whispered.

"All I knew was the ten years of education I got from, Chi-sama, and what she told me of the outside world, oh and the master thievery, from Geriko-sama," Kagome said, "Oh and the miko teachings from Kaede-sama, of course."

"For a slave you were taught by the best, General Geriko is the best of the best at thievery, and Chi-sama if the best teacher in all of Japan, and Kaede, is one of the most trained miko in all of Japan, how did you learn such things from them? And ten years of education? That's about the same amount of years a lord is taught!" Daifumi said.

"I'm glad that they really made a life," Kagome sighed.

"How did you meet them?" Rin asked.

"I set them free from that hellhole called a slave post; there they'd take anyone from anywhere even the rich and famous, Like Kouga, I believe he was a prince they held him for ransom and when they didn't get it they throw him to be sold him like any common slave! Those people disgust me," Kagome said.

"You know Kouga? Hmm… most people would have believed it an honor to meet any of them," Daifumi said.

"I was also taught to fight by the Aki-band of ten," Kagome said.

"The Aki-band of Ten? I've never heard of them," Rin and Daifumi murmured.

"And you wouldn't, their a secret band that lives in the mountains, they life a live like a monk, they live to perfect the Aki-tobu, a master fighting skills, that include swords and hand to hand combat, I believe they said only one other that wasn't in the Aki-Band of Ten had learned the Aki-tobu, his name was like Souta of the west, or something, I don't know they always spoke weird like that, adding where they came from to their title, I think mine was like, Kagome of the Ceil to the left, or something odd like that," Kagome said.

"Souta? Isn't he a general?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I did have a brother named Souta," Kagome in a daze.

"I thought you said you lived there your whole life?" Daifumi asked.

"I did, well sort of, I was only three when they sent me to the slave thing remember? I didn't know their names, but as a method of torture they told me the names of my family members that were alive and never came to get me and set me free, or that's what they said, I think they where telling me it so if I ever really got away, I'd hunt them down and kill them because they aloud someone that was always setting their sellable slaves away, and all I ever got out of that was me logical telling me they never came because it was destiny on whatever happened to me," Kagome explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rin asked.

"So, that I could burn off the need to talk so I'd have a clear mind to focus with later," Kagome said and with that she walked towards, and out the door.

"I wonder what she'll do when she see that, Geriko, Chi, Kaede, and Kouga all live in the city?" Daifumi asked.

"You can't really say that Kouga lives in the city, he does come here a lot but not enough to declare that he lived here," Rin argued.

"Wait is it me or did she leave the room with on shirt on?" Daifumi asked.

"Oh my Buddha, she did," Rin yelled.

"I hope that won't bother Sesshomaru to much…" Daifumi said as he turned and left, the shrine was starting to get to him, and just proved that shrine's where no place for demons. Rin to left and continued to walk down the hall and to her lessons with Kaede.

-

It took Kagome awhile but she was finally at her destination. She looked at the wooden framed doors and sighed, her hair on her neck stood on end because her sense picked up the strong aura of well placed and to most not sensed, magic. Quietly she opened the door, and stepped through, she closed the door and it 'thump'ed shut. She winced.

"What is it that you need?" asked a voice in the shadows. _'Must be Jade,_' Kagome thought.

"I'm just here because it's the quietest place in this city, all I want it to enjoy the silence and meditate," Kagome answered in a hushed tone. She looked around the room and saw the room was an octagon shaped room there was a book case on each wall, all but the wall with the door. There was one desk in the middle of the room, paper stacks was surrounding the desk there was even papers stacked of the floor. A glass window was just above the low desk and sent a bright light around the room, but still there was shadows cast around the room that one could hide in. But there was only one person in the room and that was Sesshomaru's personal servant, Jade.

"I don't know, Lord Sesshomaru is not here," Jade said.

"Please, He'll never even know I'm here, I swear, I won't make a sound," Kagome said as she looked at the woman, Kagome saw that her argument wasn't working she gave Jade her best sad puppy dog eyes look, her lower lip twitched and fake tears filled her eyes. "Please Jade… I'll love you with all my heart."

"How do you know my real name? Only Lady Rin does," the girl mumbled.

"So can I, as a trade for a love of a friend?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, but make sure you aren't seen or heard or smelled or any other thing that get you caught and hurry he is coming back…" Jade said in a hushed whisper. Kagome nodded and walked into the shadows. Once one part of her body was in the shadows, her sneakiness set in and she was gone, only trace that she was there was the rapidly fading scent of vanilla and coconuts.

After Kagome was settled down on the hard wooded floor, the door opened to show the lord of the west. He walked toward the desk and plopped gracefully onto the cushion and worked on the overfilling and very stressful paperwork. Mean while Kagome sat on the ground her hair was flying around her and Shippo was safely cuddled in her lap. Both completely lost in the shadows.

Seconds turned to minutes and slowly the minutes added to hours, and with the passing time the sun made its way through the sky like a slow moving shooting star. Kagome sighed in relief as she felt the last of the scar tissue knit together, sealing her stomach shut, and away from her would be death. She slowly slid her eyes open to the red room. 'Oh no,' was Kagome's first thought. She stood up quickly and caught Shippo by the back of his shirt before he fell face first in to the floor.

Sesshomaru heard the soft sigh but ignored it, then he heard the wisp of clothing and he looked around the room trying to pin point the noise. He looked in the shadows and he didn't find anything, there was someone here other then his servant, but where was he? _'It could be a shadow demon,'_ he thought. He shook his head, _'No I'd of sensed it,'_ he reasoned. Then he heard the quick foot falls and he looked at where he heard the foot falls, still he couldn't see it. He looked at the place in the shadows, and then in the light stood a shirtless girl, she had bloodied bandages in one hand and in the other a kitsune kit. She was staring at the window above his head with worry. She stopped before the door and bowed low towards him and placed the kit on her shoulder. She was almost completely naked, the only thing covering her was a band warped over her chest. On her stomach were three scars, which could only be made by claws. When she turned to leave he saw her back, there was scars that where faint but still there, those scars you could make with a leather whip. For one second he felt a twig of pain. But I left as quickly as it came. He returned to work, he'd question her later.

-

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no," Kagome chanted out loud as she ran at full speed towards the kitchens by the barracks. She didn't slow down when she was turning the corner of the building that lead to the back of the kitchens, and she turned to early and tripped falling through the rice paper unlucky for Shippo she flew on her side so she was laying on top of him. Hands where out stretched and was twitching as were her legs and body. Her eyes half mast and her face neutral of emotions. Laughing never reached her ears as she lay unmoving, like a stone. Shippo's eyes replaced with swirls showing that he was temporally knocked out.

A hand was reached out for her, to help her up, she looked at it blankly, her mouth gaped open slightly she watched as the hand withdraw from her grasp and then felt a hand in hers trying to lift her up. But she wouldn't move. Her twitching stopped and her eyelids moved back to show the rest of her eyes, her mouth closed and slowly she sat up and yawned.

"You where asleep?" asked a feminine voice.

"Huh? What? Oh no I wasn't asleep I was just thinking about sleep, and I couldn't help but yawn," Kagome answered she stretched her arms and legs out. She looked at the ground and looked at Shippo who resumed sleep once the body weight was lifted from his small form. She picked him off the floor and placed him back on her shoulder.

"What was that?" asked a males voice.

"My shoulder decoration," Kagome answered and turned around to see a man with short light brown hair, and plain brown eyes. He wore a midnight blue haori and hakama. He smiled amusedly down at her. Next to him was a woman about 34 years old, she had long dark brown (almost black) hair it was tied at the tips. She wore red eye shadow, with a green and pink kimono. She had honey brown eyes. She too had a mocking grin on her face. Kagome scowled at the two.

"So you must be Kagome the new girl," said the girl, "I pictured you a lot uglier."

"Me too, I guess you proved us wrong," said the man. Kagome just scowled up at the two. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, her scowl turned in to a pout.

"To be 15 again," said the man in mock disappointment. He looked away, but gave her a sideways look, only to see her head bowed.

"Look what you did now Hojo, you upset her," said the girl. Kagome looked up with a wide evil grin on her face.

"I guess I'll take that as a complement, see as I'm 23," she said, "It's amazing that I still look 15."

They looked at her weird and then they saw the whip like scars on her back and the three claw shaped scar on her stomach. _'It is indeed, with those scars, someone must of really had it out for this girl,'_ thought the man, Hojo.

"The sun's gone…" Kagome said. She shivered as the cold night air made it's way to her bare skin.

"And why don't you have a shirt on? Are you that stupid?" asked the older woman.

"Just a death wish," Kagome said sarcastically, "But really no, I don't have a shirt on simply because I do not have a shirt anymore, in fact my last shirt wasn't even mine, so it's not really missed."

"Here," said Hojo. He took off his haori and handed it to her, but his still had an under haori. "Don't want to get a cold on your first day."

"I don't get sick, but I don't want to be freezing my ass off," Kagome said, gladly taking the haori and putting it on. She wrapped it tightly to around her and tied the corners together in front of her (because it was big and warped around her a lot.)

"Thank-You… umm, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Hojo, and this is Sango," Hojo introduced. Kagome nodded. Sango handed her a scroll of paper and on it where 4 (four) names and it said where to deliver it to. She groaned out loud at the first name.

"Do I really have to deliver it to that…that…" Kagome asked thinking of a good name that would fit the man, "Nickname hater."

"Nickname hater? That's a new one," said Hojo.

"But it's true!" Kagome said. Sango and Hojo started laughing.

"I bet you barely left with your life," Sango said, after calming down her laughter.

"You don't even know," Kagome said shaking her head sadly. Just then Hojo put two plates of raw meat in front of her and a tray with a bottle of sake. Kagome placed the scroll in her mouth and then placed the tray on her head, and then held the two plates in either hand.

"You're going to have one hell of a headache when you're done for the night," Hojo said. Kagome didn't answer as she walked gracefully out of the hole she'd made early, before a muffled response was heard.

"You can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now. And you can't hear it but I'm planning my revenge on you right as we speak," Kagome called, (that was the clearer version of it though, the first you'd be thinking about what she said until you got a headache.)

"Hah…hah," said Hojo laughing nervously. _'What did she say?' _

-

Kagome stumbled through the hallway that lead to Sesshomaru's study. She was tempted to just walk through the thin rice paper walls.

She stopped at the study doors, only there was one simple, hard to solve problem. How was she going to open the doors? She couldn't set the plates on the ground because they would get stepped on in the very busy and over used hallway. She couldn't ask, because she couldn't talk with the scroll in her mouth.

She tried to turn on her side and knock, but it didn't make a sound, and it wouldn't with that charm. _'I could wake Shippo, but… wait no way to do that either. This is my job, I'm not always going to have him here to help me anyway, then I'd only be placed in a worse situation,' _Kagome sighed and sat crossed legged leaning on the beam that helped support the roof that covered the walkway. _'I could run through the rice paper!'_ Kagome thought but then her reasoning set in, _'Then what good would a study be if you can't work in it because you always feel like your being watched, then only get more piled up when the screen needs to be replaced, and he might make me fix it, I couldn't fix it if my live was on the line because of it.'_ Kagome sighed. _'What in Hades name will I do?'_

Kagome glared at the door, as if it was her worst enemy, which it was really, well for the time being at least. She could her strength weaken, _'what am I gunna do?' _She kicked the wood frame of the door angrily. _'Stupid door!'_ She thought, _'Hey wait! I'm so stupid sometimes; you'd think I was an idiot!' _She sighed and stood up gracefully, if she could smack herself right then she would of. She walked to the door and using her foot, opened the door effortlessly _'That's one thing done! And now to confront the man who hates shortened names!' _

She walked into the candle light room, she walked to the paper covered desk, her eye twitched at the thought of holding the heavy raw meat longer then she had too. Her left eye continued to twitch and then the corner of her right upper lip started to twitch also.

"What is it wench?" Sesshomaru asked not looking up. She didn't answer and her eyebrows started to twitch also. "Move you blocking my light, I wish to get this done before I leave tomorrow, so would you move?"

Still she didn't answer; she clenched her jaw on the scroll in her mouth. Sesshomaru looked up to see the girl that he'd seen earlier and punished about 2 days ago. He growled a warning.

"Wahere?" She asked, still with her jaw clenched tightly on the scroll, her left eye twitching, the right corner of her mouth twitching, and her right eyebrow twitching madly. He glared at her before moving some stacks of papers to another side of the table for her to place the food on the table. She complied and placed the food down. All twitching stopped, will all but her right eye. She knew that if she were to take the tray off her head, her head would hurt, like she was hit with a tree on the back of her head.

"Where's the sake, wench?" he asked. He looked up again only to see her right eye still twitching and a glassed over look. She rubbed her wrist, and lifted one hand to her mouth were she took out the scroll and tucked it in her tightly warped haori.

"What would you do if I forgot it?" She asked playfully.

"I'd kill you," He answered.

"Good luck with that," Kagome said as she turned to leave, she stopped at the door and reached for something on her head and throw it at Sesshomaru, who caught it. "I'm not that stupid nor do I have a death wish." Then she walked out of the door. Sesshomaru, growled lightly. _'That wench…'_

He placed the sake down, now not really wanting it so much. The raised an eyebrow at the weight of the bottle, he'd say about 38 pounds. That was a lot to carry on a human head. _'She's as thick head as Inuyasha,'_ he reasoned.

-

Kagome walked down maze of hallways. Oh how she missed the moon light right then. Seeing the candle light got bordering real fast. She'd only been out of the moonlit sky for about 15 minutes and the candles where old about the first second she'd stepped into the hallway, and she started to miss the light of the moon a minute later. She stopped at a door guarded by two. They where in armor for head to toe, the only seeable thing was their eyes and hardly that. She sighed, and turned to enter the room only was blocked by a metal based arm. She groaned.

"I'm sorry miss but you must wait until Sango-chan arrives," said the man that guarded the right. If only she could get in there she'd be done for the night of serving food to stuck up jerks, like those two generals! The pigs. The second in command general, was Tamitsu, a bull demon that had a real bad anger. Then the other was the third in command general, Aiji, he was a snake demon, even in a humanoid form he looked like a snake. The only thing different from a snake and Aiji was that Aiji always sat straight up and had arms and wore a yellow robe. Kagome was terrified of snakes, ever since the first time she heard about them from Chi-sama. Kagome shivered at the thought, but to be hit on by a snake, the one thing she was more terrified about even more then her savage powers. It was hard just for her not to go into shock, seeing him.

"Okay then," Kagome said, still shivering at the thoughts of Aiji.

"Are you okay miss…" asked the guard on the right.

"It's Kagome, and yes I'm okay, just lost in my terrifying thoughts of that spooky General Aiji," Kagome said with a small smile. "So what's your names?"

"I'm Hayate," said the one on the right.

"Asao," said the guard on the left.

"So, Asao I'm going to guess that you've been here longer then Hayate, am I right?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know that?" Hayate asked.

"It's really simple, He isn't talking as much as you, Hayate, which shows that he is use to orders that have him shut his mouth, he leaks the ability to talk without it being in order, if you ask me that sucks ass, without talking you're of no choices and with no choices you can't really live a life that involves thinking," Kagome said a smirk on her lips.

"Why you little bitch…"Asao started.

"And so it begins," Hayate murmured.

"Insults can break even the toughest man, it seems that I'm proved right once again," Kagome said with a smirk.

"And how many have you proven wrong?" Asao asked.

"About 100 or so now," Kagome answered. "My best data that it's true from Sesshomaru-sama."

"You got Lord Sesshomaru with the insult thingy?" Hayate asked.

"How'd you do it?" Asao asked.

"I don't tell others the cause of my data, it'd be humiliating them," Kagome argued.

"Yeah so what if it did?" Asao asked.

"If I where to tell the whole city that you lost your cool to a girl, and a human no less! You'd be gone before the next night!" Kagome argued.

"Okay good point," Hayate said. Kagome just smiled in triumph. The guards fought the urge to smile back, and both lost miserably and let a small smile grace each of their lips. It wasn't like anyone could see it.

"You know your quite smart for a servant," Asao said, "I mean what servant would use the word data, and know what I means."

"I'll got 10 years of education, I just that it was in the most unlikely place to have learned it too, I'm just lucky that I did," Kagome said.

"And how unlikely is unlikely?" Hayate asked.

"A slave post belief it or not, I was taught a lot of things that most wouldn't in there," Kagome answered as she closed her eyes and leaned on a wooden beam in the middle of the hallway. The tray was getting heavy, and she could fell her arms weaken.

"Okay, that is a very, very, very, very, very, very unlikely place to learn such a thing," Asao said, shock was evident in his voice and showed clearly in his eyes. Hayate was nodding his head in agreement. Even after training all his life to mask his emotions, he couldn't help but show emotion to this one girl that was most likely honor-bound, and so he trusted her, for some strange reason, he trusted her. Just then Sango turned the corner, and Kagome and Sango disappeared behind the doors.

They came out an hour later and went back to the kitchen were their own dinner waited.

* * *

A/n: Done! I'm too lazy to do Reviewer responses, I'm sorry kikyo618543 for adding the 'u' I stopped writing for like 5 minutes then and all I saw was the 'YO' and I thought that I was spelling 'you', Hehe again real sorry. I'll warn you now but not all of the chapters will be this long. Please Review, cookies and (whatever your favorite candy is) to how ever Review! Hehe…

**See Ya Next Time!**


	5. Scouting I

**Through and Through**

Chapter 5- Scouting 1

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own what's not mine!

* * *

Kagome walked down the wooden hallway. She felt like such an idiot, she forgot about Sesshomaru's things. She had just left him there without thinking. She sighed, as she continued to walk down the hallway that lead to his study. Shippo was hugging her arm, so that she couldn't bend her right arm.

She stopped, looking at the doorway that lead to the study which she'd be seeing all too much of for that one day. She walked towards the door slowly and slowly opened it only to see a picture pretty darn close to perfection.

Sesshomaru sat his head faced up towards the window just above his desk, which he was resting his head on. Papers where scattered around the desk, but nearly as close to what it had been earlier. The full moons rays reflected on his face which glowed softly. His silver hair slipped around him, his eyes were closed and his legs stretched out in front of him his hands held his head.

Kagome walked into the room silently, forgetting what she was doing she walked over to the opposite side of the desk and sat down mimicking Sesshomaru's pose. Her eye lids grew heavy to the point that she just couldn't keep them open. _'I'm just going to rest my eyes for a second, and then I'll leave,' _Kagome thought. As she closed her eyes she lost a losing battle and fell in to a peaceful sleep, one that she hadn't had in all her life.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. _'When did I fall asleep?' _he thought, confusion clear in his usually emotionless face, he took in a deep breath something caught his scene of smell, it smelled like vanilla and a little bit of tropical coconut, but mostly vanilla. He sat up and looked around, more confusion showing on his face. He finally pinpointed the scent from across and below him. He looked down to see the one that he felt a little guilt for after he had punished her a little more then needed. He looked at her face then back to the lighting sky as it slowly inched its way in dawn. He stood up.

At hearing the sudden movement Kagome's eyes shot open and looked around the room quickly until they came upon cold golden eyes. She quickly jumped to her feet with a **_'Eep!' _**like sound. She bowed, but not as low as most servants would. She felt the cold eyes still upon her and she straightened up. Her glance turned to a stare then to a glare. But still she didn't speak, not just yet.

"It's rude to stare, I'd thought that you'd know that," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence.

"This isn't a stare this is a glare, one that is not about to stop for sometime," Kagome stated still glaring.

"I suggest that you stop or you will find that you will have no eyes to do such," Sesshomaru said.

"It'll only successed in making the glare more intimidating then it is as of now and possibly a little grosser then it has to be," Kagome stated the glare becoming more intense.

"Do you always talk to people that are better then you this way?" Sesshomaru asked matching Kagome's glare with his own.

"No, because I have not found one person that is better then myself," Kagome said airily.

"A bit full of your self aren't we?" Sesshomaru asked making the glare colder.

"Naw, just tilling it as it is," Kagome said she stopped the glaring match and smiled.

The door flew open and in stepped Rin. She fidgeted with the hem of Kimono sleeves.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his glare ended and his eyes softened as did his voice.

"You were not in your room so I got worried and Sango-san came and asked if I had seen Kagome anywhere and told me that she never came back from your study…" Rin said trailing off. She looked up and saw Kagome with a bright smile.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep, nothing special happened," Kagome assured her.

"I am fine, Rin," Sesshomaru said. He heard Rin sigh in relief.

"I wanted to ask something, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin started and looked at the ground.

"And…" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome long forgotten looked at Sesshomaru, Rin, then the door. _'I'll never make it,' _She thought and stifled a sigh in defeat.

"Could I bring someone with us on our scouting trip, Jaken is getting cranky and won't pay much attention to me, so may I?" Rin asked.

"If you must, then do so," Sesshomaru said, "But I will not safe the said person if it is needed, you must be responsible and they must defend themselves."

Rin nodded and turned to Kagome who was staring at the door then at Sesshomaru then to herself.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Rin asked curiousness leaking into her voice. Kagome didn't seem to hear her as she continue the partner of looking at the door, then Sesshomaru and then Rin.

"Hmm…" Kagome said looking at Rin, "You said something but I didn't hear it, what did you say?"

"I asked what you where doing."

"I'd tell you but that would ruin the plan for some other day that I could use it, so I well not tell you," Kagome said with a nod. Rin and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"But if you don't tell us then we well figure it out and be waiting for the said thing to happen," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait I could do that…" Kagome said retreating in to the confines of her mind.

"What could you…?"Rin started then shook her head, "Kagome…"

"Yes…" she looked at Sesshomaru and saw the murderous look in his eyes at the leak of respect, "Lady Rin?" She added.

"I thought I told you not to call me Lady!" Rin said. Kagome smiled sly.

"Who said I had to listen?" she questioned.

"I did!" Rin said.

"If you said not to call you lady, then that means I don't have to respect a request from someone who clearly does not want that respect. So I choice to respect your wishes or I respect you the way that shows respect to others," Kagome said her sly smile turning into a creepy grin that would make all evils proud.

"You know someday you are doing to literally talk some ones ears off," Rin said with a grin.

"I most literally **_will_**, and I **_will _**be proud and use it as a threat to the next person that I engage in an a argument, successfully **win **any argument," Kagome said.

"I can only hope that I'm not the victim in this plan…" Rin warned.

"You very well might be," Kagome said.

"Your so coming on the scouting trip with us, I'll never be bored with you there!" Rin declared.

"That's so sweet of you! Of course I'll go, maybe then I'll successed in talking this Jaken's ears off," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"He's already talked a couple peoples ears off, with his unwanted, un needed mumblings," Rin said. They walked out of the study leaving a more then cold ever Sesshomaru. _'Great, I thought that I'd be able to get rid of Jaken for sure this time, but we only got one worse then him…' _Sesshomaru thought rubbing in between both of his eyes. He sighed and left also into his own room, taking his weapons and a few spare clothes and then made his way to his secret stables in the woods behind the city walls.

* * *

Rin and Kagome walked towards the gates at the front of the city. Rin had said that there was a short cut but Kagome outright refused to use a short cut; winning by saying that it'd only make them lazy. So they walked, laughing and talking. They walked not noticing the stares they where getting from the towns people. Kagome stopped and looked up, in front of her was a very angry giant female Panda demon. She laughed nervously. She glared down at Kagome.

"Hello…" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"What are you doing with lady Rin? You know as well as us all that no one is to talk to lady Rin, no one that isn't the best of the best," the Panda said.

"That's putting it bluntly…" Kagome said. A smile spread across her face, "Whose to say, I'm just not being lazy along with Rinny. What are you her keeper?"

"Yes, I am her keeper, wench. When she is in the city, I keep track of her when out of the castle." The Panda said. Kagome grin melted in to a glare. A hint of a smile on her lips as she thought of a plan. She broke out laughing, trying to make it sound evil, failing miserably.

"Hahaha, Mister Zealous is jealous, your just trying to safe your job!" Kagome said.

"Kagome," someone whispered sleepily into her ear, it sounded fearful. Kagome's eyes widened; one word going through her head, 'Shippo!'.

"What was that?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"I am sorry, Miss Panda, I'd wish to continue this argument, but me and Rin must be on our way," Kagome said the grin that seemed to have always been their disappeared and a hurried look came to her face. Then another grin spread on her face, one that as Rin was starting to understand meant a plan.

"How 'bout a race Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know the streets seem to be pretty full," Rin tried to make an excuse only to find that everyone to the gate was on either side of the street, leaving a perfect trail to the gates. Kagome's grin only spread, "Fine you win, first one there has too…"

"Has to tell the other their deepest secret, if it's a tie then you don't have ta'." Kagome said, making a dash for the gates. Rin got up and ran to catch up to her. The gates came in to view, The gates doors where already open and the two dashed out, once they made it to a clearing just out of view from the city did they stop. They panted to catch their breath.

"Who…won…?" Rin asked between pants.

"Wasn't…keeping…track…" Kagome answered in between pants, "I just… didn't like…the stares…we where…getting…"

"Oh," Rin said after recovering. She straightened her back bone and watched Kagome. Kagome reached behind her neck and took hold of the base of Shippo's tail.

"And so I get Shippo," Kagome said and moved the tail to her shoulder, in which appeared a little boy no older then 7 years old. "You remember Shippo from Yesterday don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say but I forgot about him," Rin said. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth I forgot too, I've got used to him hanging on my shoulder," Kagome answered sheepishly. They laughed and talked as they walked down a worn out path until they saw a stable in the distance. Kagome stopped talking right away.

"Kagome whats the matter?" Rin asked worried for her friend. Kagome didn't answer and stared at stables then at the woods next to them. "Kagome?" Rin asked a little louder. She watched as Kagome and flowed her glances from the stable just as she was about to look the other way she saw coming from the windows a dark purple poison seeped heavily out of any crack. Her eyes widened then she flowed Kagome's other glance towards the woods only to see two small armys of 50 one in the sky and the other on the land. They weren't dressed in uniform so Rin thought barbarians.

* * *

A/N: thats the last time I offer you something :-P But Last chapter I thought that I add a little funny thats why it's a little strange. Review; Please&Thank-You! 


	6. Taking Care of A Rebellion 1

**Through and Through**

**Chapter 6- Taking Care of A Rebellion 1**

Disclaimer: Last thing I heard I didn't.

* * *

They stared in a shocked daze at the rebellion in front of them. Rin's knees where shaking to the point that they no longer could hold up the thin girl. 

"No…" whimpered Rin in disbelief. '_Some things not right, but what?_' thought Kagome to herself, '_We need a plan, some thing that'll give us the upper hand in this soon to come battle,_' declared Kagome to her self.

"Some things not right here," Kagome said voicing her inner thoughts out loud.

"W-What do-do you m-mean?" whimpered Rin.

"Look around why wasn't anyone from the city come? It's a city full of demons and so why haven't they heard or smelt anything that is accruing down here?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I-I guess, but-but…" stuttered Rin.

"No, No buts, this isn't like any kind of rebellion I've heard of or seen," said Kagome in a clearly confused voice. Rin sniffled; she looked towards the ground by the rebels' feet, not wanting to see the faces of the men that were out to kill her lord father. Then her eyes widened how could they leave out the strange colored mist the surrounded the stable and the rebels feet.

"The mist!" cried Rin as she shot to her feet. "It must be blocking out the sounds and scents of the up coming battle!"

"Yes that could be it! Rin I think you've got something here!" praised Kagome. 'But… where the hell is Sesshomaru?' Kagome wondered to herself, she didn't voice this question out loud in fear of breaking Rin's spirit once again. "So if the grass green mist blocks out all noise and smells then what does the dark purple mist, surrounding the stables do?"

"Oh no!" cried Rin as she dashed towards the stables.

"Rin stop! That's poison!" yelled Kagome as she ran after the blindly crying Rin. Rin throw open the wide doors of the stable, the purple poison darted towards the worried girl. Kagome tackled the girl from behind and held her close to the ground where the poison returned into the stable to finish its job on it's already victims.

"I **need** you to calm down, you can't be mush help if you're dead," whispered Kagome into Rin's ear.

"But Lord Sesshomaru is in there! We can't just let him die! If we let him die then we'll be traitors! I don't want that to happen to either of us!" said Rin in a horse whisper. You could hear the sobs that she couldn't cry.

"The poison can't kill him, it'll only paralyze him, that poison was meant for weaker demons and humans," whispered back Kagome.

"How-How do y-you know?" asked Rin.

"A long time ago I meet some poison makers and they told me a lot about poisons and how to find the traits by the colors," soothed Kagome. Rin weakly nodded.

"If this is a rebellion then why paralyze him, why not just kill him?" asked Rin.

"Many reasons, one they might want to kill someone that he cares about killed in front of him and then he could not do a thing, maybe they want to have him never knowing what is going on with his city or you… and there are many more," suggested Kagome.

"Then what are we going to do Kagome?" said Rin softly.

"We save him," said Kagome boldly.

"But how?" asked Rin. Kagome didn't answer she slowly got off of the now calm Rin. Rin then also sat up. Kagome reached into a pouch that was attached to her sash. She unattached the pouch and took out two things.

"What's that?" questioned Rin. Kagome handed her one. It was bandanna, a plain white bandanna. "What's this suppose to do?"

"It will block out the poison from entering our month and nose," she said simply. She tied her bandanna behind her head, like the way the future cowboys of the west would wear their bandannas. She place Shippo onto the ground, he looked really confused but on look into Kagome's eyes and he knew what to do; 'Wait Here' she was saying, he nodded obediently. "Come on, we have to get him." Rin nodded and quickly followed Kagome's example and tied her bandanna the same way.

"Ready?" asked Rin. Kagome nodded. They quickly and quietly went towards the stable doors. They entered and looked around to find the fallen lord and whoever was in the stable also. "Over there!" came Rin's muffled voice called.

Quickly they went towards where Rin had pointed out. Sesshomaru was leaning on a two headed dragon. His eyes where barely open, at his feet laid a knocked out toad demon. The two headed dragon seemed to be un-paralyzed.

"Can you move?" Kagome asked the dragon. Both heads nodded in unison. "Good, then I am going to need your help to get these two out of here, alright?" Both heads nodded again.

Rin was kneeling beside Sesshomaru looking for any wounds. Kagome walked to the toad with swirls in his eyes and hoisted him onto the dragons back. Then she to kneeled beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" asked Rin again. Sesshomaru just moved his eyes to look at her, in assuring way.

"I'm sorry milord, but I'm going to have to move you on to the dragons back, then we can find a safe place to stay until you regain all feelings, which should take the rest of the night," stated Kagome, "Rin can you help me?" Rin nodded and grabbed on of his arms and helped Kagome lift him on to the dragons back. Slowly she urged the dragon to stand up and then move towards the doors. Shippo soon reclaimed his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

"There is a protected clearing just over there," said Shippo pointing towards some thick trees that would be hard to get around and fly over.

"Perfect!" whispered Kagome, "Do you know how to get into it?"

"Yes see that waterfall?" asked Shippo pointing towards the east. They still had a couple of minutes before the barbarian army could get into the clearing totally.

"Yes," said Rin.

"Go behind the falling water then you'll see a tunnel, it'll lead you in to that clearing from the ground so you shouldn't be surprised that the tunnel goes downwards," said Shippo wisely. Kagome nodded.

* * *

They had marched into the field. The 50 in the sky landed beside the 50 that had marched. One thing that had caught her attention was that they all had the same glowing sun yellow eyes. She scanned the 100 soldiers looking; searching for one that had a different eye color. She had found only one. He was stood at the last rank of the army, a twisted smirk was on his face. He had the same eye color but his did not take up all of the white of the eye. 

'_What is going on?_' thought a confused Kagome. Next to her was Rin and the two headed dragon name An Un. '_Are they…?_' she never finished that thought because just then the rag tag army attacked. Rin hurriedly put up a strong barrier around herself and An Un, she would have reached it out to Kagome but she had already disappeared into the ranks.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of a twisted looking man. 

"What are you doing to them?" asked Kagome.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked.

"What are they?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I haven't had the time. But this isn't that long… but I'll try to update soon. Review! Please and Thank-You 


End file.
